


I would follow you to the Top

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Day One, Friendship, Kurodaiweek, M/M, Prompt Fic, Same Team Au, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is eager to begin his third year of high school. He's feeling refreshed from the break, he's looking forward to seeing his friends again and a little apprehensive about taking on the role of captain of the volleyball team.</p><p>After all Shiratorizawa has a reputation to uphold.</p><p>Good thing he has his vice-captain Kuroo and the team ace Ushijima standing beside him for whatever comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would follow you to the Top

Daichi breathed in sharply as the mass of new students swallowed him completely by the gates. Eager first years whispering in hushed voices as they gazed upon their new school. He understood the feeling, he really did, but he had no intention of being late for class on the first day.

 

Luckily the first years weren’t too enamoured by the sight of the entrance to Shiratorizawa academy that they remained utterly blind to the older students trying to get through. Daichi very nearly fell flat on his face as the wall of bodies in front of him suddenly split in two with a screechy ‘Sorry senpai!’ but he was able to right himself before meeting the concrete. If he injured himself too badly on the very first day he’d never hear the end of it from the team, honestly he was supposed to be the most responsible one after all. He waved vaguely at the small cluster of terrified looking students around him before finally heading inside.

 

Surely he hadn’t been that scared on his first day? And he’d had more reason to be nervous; his parents had moved from their little country town and he had still been struggling to find his feet in the new prestigious environment he had found himself in. There seemed to be an odd detachment between the boy he had been back then, self-conscious, jumpy, finding the halls too echoey and dramatic for his tastes and the boy he was now, walking confidently along the corridors, back straight with a feeling of anticipation as to what the new year would bring.

 

“Yo, captain.”

 

The words sounded out clear down the hall and Daichi closed his eyes, really did that guy always have to gain attention? Still there was no denying the tinge of happiness on his face as he turned to see the tall teenager walk towards him, they’d both been incredibly busy over the break and hadn’t managed to meet up for a while. Hair utterly ridiculous as usual and walking with a laidback gait which belied the hard worker he actually was.

 

He’d been best friends with Kuroo Tetsurou since first year. Kuroo had looked so much more awkward back then, puberty not quite finished with him and looking as lost in the halls as Daichi had, despite his weak attempt at a confidant demeanour. The city boy who had moved to the country had been the last person he thought he’d bond with, but here they were two years later, and firmly attached at the hip.

 

“Are you going to call me that all the time now?” He slowed his pace, allowing for Kuroo to catch up to him before they both headed off for their classroom. Daichi didn’t even have to turn his head to know that Kuroo was smirking at the exasperation in his voice. The years had not lessened Kuroo’s ability to irritate him, if anything it had only increased as they’d gotten closer and learned more about one another.

 

“Well you are the captain of the volleyball team, wanted to make sure you didn’t forget.”

 

“How can I forget?” Daichi mumbled under his breath, the weight of captaincy was something he still wasn’t sure he was prepared to handle. It had been a complete shock to be told that he would be leading the team this year, he was sure Kuroo still had photos of his gawking face when he heard the news. “I still don’t get why you or Ushijima didn’t get picked.” Kuroo hummed and sighed a little as he stretched his arms up.

 

“You know Ushijima is fine with just being the ace, between the three of us your better at doing all those captainy things like inspiring speeches, being a good senpai, and dealing with other people. He’s way too intimidating, can you imagine the looks on the first years face if he came up to compliment them with that stony look of his?” He chuckled and Daichi couldn’t stop one corner of his mouth from tugging up into a grin.

 

Ushijima was one of his closest friends and a truly phenomenal player. But he was not good at dealing with people, Daichi still remembered the near disaster last year when Ushijima had mentioned how strong they would have been if Oikawa Tooru had joined their team _in front of their current setter._ It had taken Kuroo dragging the wing spiker off to practice receives and some quick talking from Daichi to assure the distraught boy that he had simply misheard, and that of course Ushijima-san was happy with his performance.

 

“And what about you? You’d make a decent captain.” It was true Kuroo would have made a great captain; Daichi would have had no qualms about following him, apart from the inevitable times where Kuroo would use his position to get Daichi and Ushijima to do something stupid like fetch him a drink or something. Daichi had actually been looking forward to shooting him down and hearing him whine ‘But I’m the captain’ when they both knew he was only joking. Ushijima wouldn’t though, Ushijima would frown and give Kuroo a lecture about how a captain should act and Daichi would snigger as Kuroo could only stand and take it from their earnest friend.

 

“Me? Nah, way too lazy to take the job if someone else can do it.”

 

“You’re my vice, how is that lazy?”

 

“I only took that to get away with legitimately ordering the younger guys about. Besides you’re the captain, Ushijima’s the ace I’d be kinda jealous if I didn’t have a title.” Daichi shook his head at the answer he’d half expected.

 

Kuroo could say what he wanted but Daichi knew that a significant part of his decision to be vice-captain was down to a sincere desire to help Daichi and make their team the national champions.

 

National champions.

 

They’d made it to nationals for the past two years, though he and Kuroo had played very little in the actual games in their first year, but the team had yet to win. They’d made it to the finals last year but had lost after three intense sets.

 

Daichi wanted to win this year.

 

He wanted to take his team, their team, to the very top and justify the decision to make him captain.

 

“Hey.” Kuroo’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up to meet an intense gaze, the kind Kuroo kept hidden away behind slouched confidence and a cocky smirk. “We’re going to win this year.”

 

Of course he knew what Daichi had been thinking about. This time Daichi didn’t fight the smile, his own belief solidifying into certainty.

 

“Yes, we are.”

 

A moment of silence stretched between them. Not uncomfortable, just a moment of reflection, of looking back on how far they’ve come, both as people and as partners in their team. A shared look of belief and trust that they would stand on that national stage as champions, side by side like they always were.

 

“Besides, we can’t let Bokuto take the title.” Moment gone.

 

“You. You can’t let Bokuto win. You were the idiot who made that stupid bet with him last year when we were in Tokyo.” He didn’t pause to listen to Kuroo’s indignant ‘Hey!’ and explanation that the bet wasn’t stupid and it would be a team effort so of course it was ‘we’, instead he walked into their classroom to greet his fellow students. Kuroo trailed in a moment after with a pout and murmurs about what a mean friend he had.

 

It was good to back. And to start the day with getting the final word against Kuroo was the cherry on top.

 

His first class was History which he had separate to Kuroo but he shared with-

 

“Good morning Sawamura.” Daichi turned with a smile to see Ushijima entering the room. He was the tallest of the three of them, and still looked a little out of place around the other shorter students. Unlike Kuroo, who made a point to note that Daichi was the shortest amongst the three, Ushijima’s height did nothing to irritate him.

 

“Morning Ushijima.” He’d stopped telling him to call him Daichi because it made the super ace look a little uncomfortable when he did, despite their friendship. It had taken about one week of awkward silences in first year for him to realise just how shy Ushijima was, how uneasy he felt in social situations and once he’d found that out it had been much easier to forge a friendship with the other boy. Unlike Kuroo, who had just strolled up to him after practice and asked if he’d want to join him and Daichi for snacks after, Daichi had found himself more than a little intimidated by the teen and his reputation from middle school.

 

Something else that seemed a long time ago.

 

“How was your holiday?” He asked as Ushijima sat down, Like with Kuroo he’d not managed to meet up with Ushijima too often over the break.

 

“I went to stay with my grandparents for two weeks.” Daichi smiled at the simple joy he could hear in the other’s tone, the slight softening in his face, and the other little signs Daichi had been able to decode.

 

“Ah, they have a beautiful garden don’t they?” Ushijima had shown him photos in second year, it really was pretty.

 

“Yes they do. I got to help them with it. What are you planning for practice today?” Daichi hummed and tapped his pen against the desk. One thing you could count on with Ushijima was that he would inevitably return to volleyball in most situations.

 

“Probably just a general work on skills, see if anyone has gotten rusty over the break. First years aren’t meant to come until tomorrow, so we’ll see what needs improving from our current team, and what gaps we need to fill.”

 

Ushijima nodded and the two turned to look as the teacher entered the room.

 

**Lunch**

“I’m exhausted. I’d forgotten how tiring school was.” They were at their usual spot on the grounds, underneath one of the larger trees. Daichi was going to respond but his breath left him in an ‘oof’ as Kuroo slumped down next to him and laid his head in Daichi’s lap.

 

“What the!? Kuroo get off me!”

 

“But you’re so comfy and I’m so tired.” The whine did nothing to appease Daichi who tried to shuffle backwards, only for Kuroo’s arms to latch around his waist keeping him in place.

 

“I don’t care, get off my lap!” He set down his sandwich and tried to pull Kuroo’s head up. Kuroo grumbled and curled up further into him, Daichi’s grip wasn’t too harsh but irritation was pouring off him. Ushijima took a sip of his drink to hide his small smile. So it had begun.

 

“You didn’t mind when I did this before.”

 

“T-That’s because we were at my house. This is in p-public.” Daichi spluttered; face red from a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. He looked to Ushijima for help but Ushijima was studiously looking the other way, he’d known from day one not to get between these two when they were like this.

 

“But I’m tired.”

 

“Then sleep on the ground!”

 

“But I want you.”

 

The only noise after Kuroo’s words was that of Ushijima drinking, he’d soon finish at that rate. Daichi stared down at Kuroo, the red giving way to pink on his face and an explosion of his emotion in his eyes. Kuroo’s ears had turned an interesting shade of red and a second later his head shot up to meet Daichi’s gaze. He’d pushed himself up on Daichi’s thighs and when he spoke mortification was dripping from his words. His eyes ablaze with the need to make Daichi understand what he’d meant and not any other….more personal meanings.

 

“I mean I want your lap! Shit no, I mean you’ve got a very comfy-fuck! I-” Daichi’s hand on his hair stopped the words on his tongue. The other teen was looking resolutely to the left, a faint blush still on his cheeks as he gently pushed Kuroo down.

 

“Just shut up and go to sleep moron. You better be on form for practice.” Kuroo let himself be pushed back into position and slowly returned his arms around Daichi’s waist.

 

Daichi, whose hand didn’t move from Kuroo’s hair, whose fingers started to stroke small circles on his scalp until Kuroo’s breathing evened out and his eyes flickered shut, turned an evil look on Ushijima. The ace of Shiratorizawa was innocently looking up at the clouds, at least it would have been innocent if Daichi couldn’t feel the amusement emitting from his stoic friend.

 

“If he’s tired he won’t play as well. As vice-captain he’s got to make a strong impression.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You saw how much of a baby he was being, at least this way he gets some rest.”

 

“That is true.”

 

“It’s much less hassle like this.”

 

“And the petting?” Daichi’s face coloured again and looked away with a huff, cheeks puffed out with indignant embarrassment. He still didn’t stop stroking.

 

“He’ll wake up if I stop.” Daichi mumbled.

 

“You know this?”

 

“It…happened last time.” Last time, after a movie night. Ushijima asleep on one side of the couch Kuroo and Daichi on the other. Kuroo had somehow migrated on to Daichi’s side. Daichi had jolted awake when a weight had landed on his lap. He kept on telling himself he would have pushed him onto the floor if he’d been properly awake. Instead he’d ended up running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and discovering just how much it turned the drowsy teen into a pile of goo.

 

It had been unfortunately cute. Similar to a lot of things Kuroo did.

 

“I see.”

 

Ushijima didn’t say another word much to Daichi’s relief. He was too busy resigning himself to watch his two closest friends dance around each other and their feelings again. At the very least this year would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened. I should really not be writing fanfiction at the moment but inspiration struck and I had to write. Plus this was an awesome prompt for kurodaiweek and I wanted to do at least one day. I love this pairing so much and I really like the ideas of captain's being friends so this fic was born. I'm considering doing more one-shots of the three of them in Shiratorizawa so please let me know in the comments or via [my tumblr](http://what-fire-is-in-mine-ears.tumblr.com/) if that is something you guys would be interested in seeing. I hope everyone turned out alright and that you enjoyed it!
> 
> (I'm so sorry for anyone waiting for my next Hogwarts drabble, I probably won't have anymore time to write until December or late November because my University work is so intense.)


End file.
